


lie down with me

by jaydarosee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bullying, Feminine Harry, Flower Child Harry, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Harry, Lingerie, Multi, Normal Louis, Panty Kink, Rimming, Sad Harry, Top Louis, harry gets sorta bullied, harry is very sensitive, louis' sort of dickish, only sometimes though, zouis sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydarosee/pseuds/jaydarosee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nice nails. Did you paint them yourself?"</p><p>"Uh yeah, I did."</p><p>or<br/>where harry's girly and likes nail polish and girly things and louis' intrigued by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lie down with me

**Author's Note:**

> hii, so this is a fic with girly harry, like he likes being a boy but he likes being girly and smelling like it i guess? idk. also, just saying that this'll probs have hella slow updates because between work and school i dont have a lot of free time, but ill definitely try my hardest to update as frequently as i can and i really hope you enjoy this because i really enjoy writing it :)  
> also this starts off pretty slowly but i promise it'll get there. i just hope i can do the relationship build-up right, i usually get sick of waiting and just go right in, not this time though. im determined to drag out the friendship as long as possible. okay now enjoy :)

Louis looked around the park at happy couples and children laughing happily while playing on the playground. Louis smiles, missing that childlike wonder, the one that makes everything seem interesting and easy. He walked through the park, enjoying the bite of cold air against his bare skin and enjoying his day. He noticed the leaves were changing, which was his absolute favourite part of autumn. He loved the way they changed from their normal everyday green colour to lovely shades of red, yellow and orange. He loved the crunch of the leaves when you stepped on them.

He notices a little girl sitting on the ground, crying, with a little boy sitting next to her. They were holding hands and the boy looked as if he was comforting her. Louis noticed a small amount of blood on the girls knee, so he assumed she must have fallen down or something like that. He watches as the boy spits on the girls knee and grabs her other hand to rub in the spit. She smiles up at him and kisses his cheek. Louis swears it's the most adorable thing ever and "awe" 's out loud at the sight.

Louis spends a while longer in the park before thinking it's time to leave, he had to go to the store before he returned home. He walked down the street a ways before coming upon the local grocery store. He walked inside, warm air blanketing his skin. Louis walks down the isles, looking for food that sounds good to him, and of course, none does. Everything that does sound good has been strictly prohibited by Zayn. Zayn thinks Louis eats too unhealthy and has banned things like chips, soda and cookies. Louis doesn't understand the problem though, it isn't like he's 400 pounds and unhealthy. Zayn usually responds with, "yes I know, but if you keep eating that junk you're going to be. so that's that, no more." In which Louis rolls his eyes and stomps off to his room like an emotional teenage girl.

He picks up a box of pop-tarts for breakfast tomorrow and walks around the rest of the store aimlessly. He sighs as he goes down the candy aisle, knowing he wont find what he's looking for and decides on picking up a pizza on the way home, he doesn't care if Zayn's against pizza. He walks quickly through the candy aisle, not really paying attention, when somebody bumps into him making his pop-tarts fall to the ground. Louis lets out an 'oomf' as he falls down on his bum. 

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry. Sorry sorry." The boy stuttered and held out his hand for Louis to take. Louis noticed the boys nails were painted. He thought it was quite odd that a boy had his nails painted, especially since they were pink and manicured perfectly. Louis was actually a bit impressed, he's seen his sisters paint their nails before, usually painted more of the finger than the actual nail. He could also smell the boy because of the close proximity, he smelled of bubblegum and cotton candy. Also quite odd for a boy but who was Louis to judge. He watched as the boy bent down to pick up the, most likely, crumbled pop-tarts.

"Nice nails. Did you do them yourself?" Louis asked, admiring the nails from a closer view. The boys eyes widened a bit as he nodded a tad, looking down at the ground. Louis was confused, he had just complimented him, shouldn't he be happy?

"Uh yeah, I did." The boy looked up at Louis, nodding his head slowly. Louis frowned at how upset the boy looked. The plus side was that Louis could now see his face properly, and boy, was he hot. He was tall and lean, with dark brown curls, swiped across his forehead in a fringe. His eyes were a vibrant, beautiful green that matched perfectly with his pale skin. His eyes trailed down to the boys lips, taking in the shiny pink colour of them. Louis noticed how the boys lips matched perfectly with his sweater and nails. Louis thought the boy was breath-taking. That was the only way to describe him.

"I'm Louis hi." Louis introduced himself, sticking his hand out for the boy to shake. The boy smiled slightly and took his hand, shaking it. Louis noticed the boys hands were pretty big, bigger than his for sure.

"I'm Harry. Sorry again for knocking your pop-tarts out of your hands. They're all crumbly now I bet." Harry introduced himself, frowning as he mentioned the pop-tarts, obviously feeling bad about it. He had no reason to, it's not like them being crushed affected the taste or anything.

"It's alright Harry, really no worries. I can put the crushed ones on top of ice cream and it'll be great." Louis shrugged a bit as Harry looked at him a bit funny. In Louis opinion he resembled a baby monkey, with his eyebrows furrowed and lips held in a slight pout.

"Or you could get another box." Harry suggested, shrugging still with that cute look on his face. Louis laughed a little, shaking his head. 

"Nah, that's too much work. I think I'll do the ice cream thing. It's good you should try it some time." Louis said, laughing slightly. It was good though, cherry pop-tarts on top of vanilla ice cream was heaven. Harry nodded, curls bouncing beautifully up and down.

"I'll have to give it a try." Harry smiled for the first time and Louis had to admit Harry had a beautiful smile, even though it was just a tiny up turn of the lips. A smile was a smile. It still made Harry's eyes light up a bit. Louis loved it when people smiled, it gave their eyes that look of happiness and life everyone should have.

"You definitely should. Well Harry, it was lovely to meet you but I have to go home and eat. See you around?" Louis sighed, not wanting to go home, or leave Harry for that matter. Him having to go was a lie. He wanted to stick around and chat with Harry a bit, but he could tell Harry wasn't as comfortable as Louis was. 

"Yeah course. See you around Louis." Harry nodded and smiled that little smile at him before turning around and leaving. Louis watched him leave the aisle, admiring the way Harry walked. Louis smiled to himself, proud that he's actually made a friend. Well, he hoped a friend anyway, Harry was a bit shy. Louis' always been pretty bad when it came to making friends, it wasn't that he was shy or anything. It was that once people found out he was gay, it was like an instant friend repellant. Which was why Louis had Zayn, and only Zayn as a friend. 

Louis walks down the aisle and to the register to pay for the box of, probably, crushed pop-tarts in his hands. He was thankful the woman at the register wasn't interested in making conversation with him because he honestly would have ignored her. It's not that he's rude or anything, just not in the mood for talking to anybody that wasn't Harry. He had no idea why either. Perhaps it was the way his pink lips contrasted so perfectly with his beautiful pale skin. Or the way he smelled like cotton candy and bubble gum. Whatever it was, Louis wanted to see more of him.

Louis paid the woman and walked out of the store into the cold air, feeling refreshed in the cold. Louis didn't feel like walking to the pizza place which was opposite of his house, so he went straight home. On his walk home, he passed through the park again, admiring the quietness of it now that it was beginning to get dark.

He hummed to himself as he walked the distance of the park, noticing how beautiful the fountain was when it was illuminated like this. Louis wished he had Zayn with him right now, Zayn could paint it and do it total justice. Zayn was an amazing painter and Louis had always been jealous of him for that. Louis had secretly saved a lot of Zayn's paintings over the years, picking them up out of the waste bin after Zayn threw them in there, upset. Zayn's extremely insecure of his paintings, for some reason that Louis will never understand.

Louis wonders why everybody has so many insecurities for? Take Zayn for example. Zayn is wonderful, nice, smart, gorgeous, he could sing, and can paint like nobody else. Yet, Zayn is incredibly insecure and jealous of everyone, including Louis. Never would understand why, Louis wasn't all that smart, couldn't draw, in fact, Louis wasn't very good at anything. Louis basically sounds like a huge hypocrite but he doesn't care. If he was as good at things as Zayn, he'd definitely be much more confident and less insecure.

Louis sighs as he reaches his house, not really feeling like dealing with Zayn at the moment for some reason. Zayn was his absolute best friend, yet he couldn't think of anything worse than seeing him. Maybe he was just tired of the same old same old and wanted something fresh in his life. Maybe he didn't feel like talking to Zayn because lately Zayn's been super depressing. It's not like Louis doesn't love him any less, it's just that Zayn won't talk about it. Louis' constantly asking Zayn if he'd like to talk to him about anything and Zayn just shrugs him off, changing the subject. Honestly, Louis' so close to locking Zayn in the bathroom until he confesses. 

He walks up the pathway to his door, groaning loudly when he grabs the doorknob and it's locked. He knew he should have brought his keys today. He always brings his keys, yet today he didn't because Zayn assured him he'd be home before Louis. Louis should have known better, Zayn's one of those people who promises he'll do something or be somewhere at a certain time, yet he always falls through at last-minute. Louis let out another frustrated groan as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, quickly typing a message to Zayn.

to zayniee:

zayn i forgot my keys, when are you gonna be home?

from zayniee:

ill be home in like five minutes. sorry xx

to zayniee:

stop with the x's im not your boyfriend

from zayniee:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ;) aha

to zayniee:

i hate you.

from zayniee:

you know you want mee boooooy ;)

Louis rolls his eyes as he shoves his phone back in his pocket, walking over to the grass to take a seat. He knows that when zayn says five minutes, he means at least twenty. Louis doesn't know why he's even friends with the kid. Okay, maybe Zayn is all Louis has now. And maybe Louis does really love Zayn way deep down, way deep down. Sometimes Louis doesn't know why Zayn sticks around him. Zayn has everything, looks, smarts, charm, social skills. Yet, he sticks to Louis like he's the only thing keeping him afloat in a deep ocean. 

Louis begins to sing quietly to himself as he picks blades of grass from the ground, smiling softly. He's always loved grass for some reason; the smell, the colour, the texture. He likes the way the scent gets stuck on your finger tips and the way the colour gets stained onto your jeans. Louis knows how weird he looks now, a 20-year-old man picking grass out of the ground with a smile on his face. He could really care less though. 

Louis looks around his neighbourhood and spots a few neighbours he's recognises. He wasn't friends with any of them, they were all quite uncomfortable around Louis, which they made super obvious. Whenever he and Zayn walked by they would wave and smile politely, but when it was just him they would turn their heads down and pretend to be looking at something else. Which was extremely rude of them, but Louis was used to it by now. 

Louis noticed somebody moving into the house across the street from them and sat up slightly to get a better look. There was only one boy there that looked about Louis' age with blonde hair and pale skin. He was standing next to his car, reaching in to pick something up from inside. He looked as if he was having a hard time so Louis decided he would go help out. He stood up from his place on the grass and walked to the house slowly. He made his way up the driveway and to the boys car. He cleared his throat quietly and the boy turned around, startled.

"Hi. I'm Louis, I live just across the street. Do you need help?" He asked, trying to sound polite. Apparently he did because a look of relief washed over the boys face. Louis admired the boys bright blue eyes, like his own, but Louis was sure they were brighter, more icy and grey. 

"I'm Niall. Thank you so much for offering. My room-mate was supposed to be here a half an hour ago, but he's runnin' late." Niall explained in a thick Irish accent. Louis nodded in understanding, knowing exactly what that's like. 

"I understand, my room-mate was supposed to be home, so I didn't bring my keys with me today. He's not home yet so I was forced to wait outside on my lawn like a lonely loser." Louis replied, laughing a bit at the end. Niall laughed too, loud and hard. Louis didn't even say anything too funny, yet here Niall was exploding with laughter. Louis liked him already though, he was nice and seemed like a fun guy. 

"You're funny mate. Oh by the way, you only have to help me until my room-mate gets here." Niall told him and Louis nodded. He didn't want to insist on staying to help, it might be weird. What if Niall was secretly a murderer. Or once the clock struck eight he turned into a man-eating werewolf. There was no way Louis was taking that chance. 

They moved and unpacked things for about an hour before Niall's room-mate, Liam, arrived. In that time, Zayn had still not gotten home so Louis stayed to help for a bit. Soon everything Niall had brought was there and unpacked. Zayn arrived ten minutes after they finished everything and Louis wasn't really all that mad. Niall and Liam were cool guys and Louis had even invited them over for pizza and drinks. 

Hours later, around 8 pm, Niall and Liam left, saying they had to get home to finish moving everything around. They said their goodbyes and Louis went to go clean up the mess.

"Louis. I have a question for you." Zayn's voice sounded from the kitchen. Louis rolled his eyes and continued picking up the plates, hoping Zayn would just carry on speaking. Of course, he didn't. Louis sighed and walked to the kitchen, setting the dishes down on the counter.

"No Zayn that shirt doesn't make you look fat, trust me." Louis joked a bit, hoping Zayn would get the hint that Louis wasn't in the mood for being serious. Of course, he didn't.

"How did you know you were gay? Like did you just wake up one day and say 'gee I sure like dick' or did you have to like kiss a boy to know?" Zayn slightly rambled on, looking at Louis shyly. Louis tried his hardest not to laugh, because Zayn was a 19-year-old man, he should know if he was gay by now. Of course, it does take some longer than others to realise, especially with parents like Zayn's. 

"I always sorta knew I guess, but when I was at a party and I made out with a girl right after I made out with a boy, I was super sure. I mean sure, kissing was kissing. There's just something different about kissing a guy than a girl to me. Why do you ask?" Louis shrugged a bit, waiting for Zayn's reply. He already knew what Zayn was going to say obviously, he just wanted Zayn to feel comfortable.

"Okay okay. I think I might be gay and I'm scared. Like it's not like there's anything wrong with being gay, but if my parents knew they'd hate me right? I mean they shouldn't because they're my parents and they're supposed to love me unconditionally but I don't think they will. They'll hate me. I know it. But I don't even know if I'm gay." Louis waited patiently for Zayn to finish with his worrying. Zayn looked up at Louis again and Louis smiled reassuringly.

"Zayn, it's alright. I can't guarantee they won't hate you but i do know that they're you're parents and they will always love you despite what they say. About you not being sure though, how about you kiss me? So you can be sure?" Louis suggested. It wasn't like he'd never wanted to kiss Zayn before, because he had thought about it quite often. Zayn maybe his best friend but he was hot, which was a bit weird but he didn't care.

"You really would?" Zayn asked, face lit up like kid on Christmas. Louis nodded and smiled when Zayn jumped over to Louis and hugged him. "Thanks Louis. So how should we go about this?" Zayn asked and Louis shrugged, planning on just going straight for it so Zayn wouldn't back out at last-minute. That was what he did. Louis quickly leaned in, catching Zayn's lips with his own. Zayn lets out a quiet squeak before kissing back. It was a simple and sweet kiss, but Louis had to admit Zayn was an astounding kisser. After a few seconds, Louis pulled away smiling a little.

"That okay?" Louis questioned, eyeing Zayn. He let out a quiet laugh when Zayn's eyes widened and he let out a quiet squeak and a nod. 

"Yeah thanks mate. You're a good kisser by the way. I don't mean that in a weird way like you're my best mate and it's totally cool for me to call you a good kisser yeah?" Zayn rambled out laughing nervously. Louis rolled his eyes and began walking over to the fridge to get something to drink.

"Yeah mate it's totally cool. You're a good kisser too. Now, you want a beer?" Louis asked seeming totally nonchalant about what just happened. Louis didn't really mind that he'd just kissed his best friend, it wasn't like they fucked or anything. 

"No I'm too tired. I'm gonna go to bed, night bebz. Thanks again for the kiss." Zayn replied, walking out of the kitchen before Louis could say goodnight. Louis rolled his eyes and realised he should probably go to sleep too, he had to be up for work in the morning. 

He sighed and began heading for the stairs, seriously dreading work tomorrow. It's not like he hated work, it was super easy, working at a piercing shop wasn't difficult by any means. He just didn't feel like dealing with those annoying girls that think they're so cool because they're getting a naval ring. It really wasn't that big of a deal, oh wow you have a hole in your stomach, no need to take a hundred pictures of it while screaming 'SELFIE'. 

Louis strips his clothes and lays back in bed, thinking of the boy from the market, Harry. He really hoped he'd made a new friend today, Zayn would love him. He's shy and quiet, just how Zayn likes them. Louis then remembers that he's potentially made three new friends today and smiles. He's so glad that Niall and Liam are around his age and non judgemental, homophobic, middle-aged men and women. Niall and Liam seemed to have a thing for each other but it could also be a really strong friendship, like him and Zayn.

Louis begins to hum quietly and with heavy eyes and high hopes, he drifts off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
